Paws and Claws
by Sacredheart99
Summary: When a new animatronic is brought into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to add a fresh touch, will she be able to fix everything? Or will it all fall apart in her paws? I do not own Trixie the Tiger, Werecat Woman does, I do not own FNAF, Scott Cawthon does. Feat my OCs! Sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

Three animatronics stood on stage, a brown bear, a yellow chicken and a purple bunny. One held a microphone, one held a faux cupcake with eyes, and one held a red guitar. One was named Freddy, one was named Chica, and one was name Bonnie.

Normally these animatronics preformed for little kids, singing cheesy songs and giving gifts to them, but after hours they became something else. For a long time ago, a murder had been committed here, and the corpses of the children had been stuffed into the animatronic suits. After time, they had possessed the suits and management went broke trying to keep them from killing anyone, but after the bite of '87 people stopped coming to the restaurant.

The only tactic they hadn't tried yet was to bring in a new character, to entertain the kids. They had little to no money so they stuck with a simple design, getting a spare catlike suit, painting it orange and black, adding a pink bow to her head, adding green eyes to an endoskeleton and eyelashes from the previous restaurant and ta-da! A new animatronic.

"We'll name her… Tricky?"

"No, how about… Tiggy?"

"Really? How about we name her Trixie Tiger. There, problem solved"

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea Bonnie" Chica said, Bonnie beaming. Freddy nodded "Trixie it is, well, are you going to wake her? It's time for us to have a walkabout" the bear said. Bonnie nodded and stepped onto stage and tapped the tiger on the shoulder. She stirred and opened her eyes, adjusting to the strange dark place.

"W-where am I?" she asked tiredly, stretching.

"You're home, well Freddy's Pizzeria to be exact" Freddy said with a flourish and tip of his hat.

She looked around "Well it certainly is… nice".

Chica stepped up to her and smiled "Yeah, and if you like I can give you a tour! I'm Chica by the way. We'll start with the kitchen! My favourite place!" The tiger smiled and gave the room one more look before following the chicken through the semi-abandoned restaurant. The kitchen was a small room with a disabled camera up in the corner, a bench and cupboards with pans and utensils hanging from hooks. The smell of pizza still lingered in the room.

 _So this is what it's like to smell…_

Trixie saw something on the kitchen countertop and went to grab it, but Chica whipped around and grabbed it and hugged it to her chest. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what it was. I wasn't going to take it" Trixie said, her ear twitching and eyes focussed on the object.

"No, I'm sorry… I just didn't want anyone to see that I still hadn't gotten over him…" the bird said, lavender eyes shimmering with sadness. Trixie put her paw on her new friend's shoulder "Gotten over who?"

Chica sheepishly showed the tiger a small picture frame, a photo of Chica hugging a plum coloured cat wearing a blue bow around his neck. "His name is Timmy, he performs on birthdays. He was only made a year ago, and he's really nice and the kids love him" Chica said, smiling fondly at the photo.

"You really like him, huh?"

Chica nodded "Yeah, I do… but he seems so distant lately, like something's bothering him and he won't talk to me about it. It feels as if… if we're drifting apart…"

Trixie gave the chicken a hug "It's ok, maybe I can talk to him about it. Where is he?"

"He's usually hanging around the office, it's down the hall that way" Chica directed, pointing down the hall. With a nod the tigress walked down the hall, seeing all the crude yet charming drawings of the animatronics, wishing someday she would be the centrepiece of a drawing in the hall.

She saw the plum coloured cat standing with his back to her, facing a poster of Freddy against the wall. He opened his eyes, then closed them and opened them again facing the poster. She moved closer and knocked an empty soda cup, his ear twitching and he turned to see her.

A blank look crossed his face before he cleared his throat "C-can I help you?"

"Um yeah… Ch-Chica wanted to know why you're so distant… I mean, I don't know if you are, I've just met you… but she's really worried and I hate to see a friend worry" Trixie explained. He sighed "I… I can't talk about it. Not now, I'm busy".

"Busy? What are you doing? Not to pry,"

"Trying to get Goldie to talk to me, but he's not showing tonight" Timmy explained, gesturing to the Freddy poster reading ' _Let's Party!_ ' with a raised brow. She nodded "Oh… um…"

"Goldie is like Freddy, but golden and without an endoskeleton, so he can't move. But he's great for advice, and god only knows I need advice. I'm wise for my age, according to Freddy, but I don't know some things. Trust fate to saddle me in situations with said things," he said with a frown.

Trixie nodded "So why… why aren't you talking to Chica?"

He gave her a stern look before leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "I… I just can't tell her… she'd hate me… and I don't want her to hate me… but I can't let it stay this way forever," he said. She took a step forward "What exactly can't you tell her?"

"If I tell you, you'll convey the message to her" he sighed "but who cares… she'll find out sooner or later…"


	2. Chapter 2

He went to the window and tapped on the glass, earning a scream from whoever was inside when the light flickered on. "Poor fool, afraid of living dolls" he said "but if you tell her, tell her I'll always be her friend…"

In an instant pieces of the puzzle she had just been made a part of clicked into place. He was drifting away.

"W-what?" the startled tigress exclaimed, staggering back a step. He sighed "I just… I don't think I love her anymore… but… AHHHHHHHHH!" he roared, slamming his balled fist against the window in rage, tears racing down his cheeks "Go". She understood and ran as fast as her new legs could carry her.

Obviously still spooked by Timmy's outburst she hadn't noticed whomever she had collided with. Whomever had knocked into her helped her up and apologised in a deep voice, adjusting his top-hat. Freddy. She immediately apologised and sped off in search of Chica.

"Chica! Chica!" she cried out, coming to the kitchen where Chica had made a batch of cupcakes and was icing them. She turned to her friend, looking worried "What's wrong Trix? I heard a scream" the chicken said, icing bowl in hand as she stirred. Trixie adjusted her pink bow and tried to catch her breath.

"T-Timmy… he says… that…" she stammered out, looking to Chica's innocent looking face and felt a pang of guilt. She had only just been activated, and she hadn't even met everyone yet. But she had to, Chica was pretty much her only friend, and being her kind self she couldn't lie to a friend.

"Chica… would you ever hate Timmy?"

Chica's eyes widened "What? I'd never ever hate him,"

"Not even…" tears began to well in her green eyes "… if he wanted to… break up with you…"

The bowl dropped from the chicken's hands, shattering and spilling pink frosting all over the floor. Chica's fists were balled and knuckles were white, tears rolling down her yellow cheeks as her lavender eyes changed. Black with white pin-pricks, black ooze dripping from her eyes.

"W-what… did you s-say?" she hissed, her voice box malfunctioning. Trixie's guilt consumed her, making her fall to her knees weakly as she choked out an apology "I'm sorry… they're his words not mine, but don't hate him!"

Chica rushed past Trixie in a blur and raced to where the tigress assumed was the hall. The one where Timmy was. Trixie stood and ran, trying hard to stop her legs turning to jelly the closer she got to the west hall. She didn't even have to enter the hall to hear the shouting, both Chica's and Timmy's.

"Why don't you love me anymore? Aren't I good enough for you?"

"I just don't feel the magic we had anymore. It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm just…

"A jerk! You don't love me anymore, and I don't want to ever, EVER see your stupid face again!"

Trixie stepped aside to avoid Chica bumping into her, seeing Timmy's silhouette down the hall. She didn't know what to do, and for the first time ever, she felt truly scared.

 _So this is what it's like to feel fear._

Gathering her courage, she stood and went to follow Chica who had gone back into the kitchen. Standing by the door, Trixie saw Chica hugging her knees by the oven crying hard. She looked up to see the green eyed tigress and dried her eyes "W-what are you doing here?"

Trixie felt the sword of guilt stab through her "I came to check if you were ok, I'm sorry for all that… I shouldn't have opened my big mouth" Trixie sighed, sitting cross-legged by Chica. The chicken's lavender eyes glittered with unshed tears "It's not your fault Trix, it's that stupid cat's. I can't believe I loved him,"

"He still cares about-"

"He doesn't love me… not anymore, he said it himself. He just doesn't feel the magic anymore, like we had it anyway…" the chicken hissed in a low voice, shifting her weight. Trixie sniffed "No… don't hate him… I… I'll go talk to him and it'll fix everything. I promise,"

"Trixie, if you could get him to love me again… I would forever be in your debt… but it's impossible" Chica said.

Trixie stood "Nothing's impossible" and left the kitchen.

"Listen, it's about…"

"Chica, I know. I don't want to talk about her, not anymore…"

"Timmy listen, she loves you more than all the pizza in the world. Why don't you at least go apologise?"

He sighed and sat on one of the TV monitors piled in the hall. He looked as if he was thinking, then stood "Fine, I'll go apologise then I just need a catnap" and walked to the kitchen. She followed close behind and stood by the doorframe. "Chica?" he began, getting her attention,

The moment she saw him she held back tears "What do you want?"

"I came… to apologise. I'm sorry for…" he looked to Trixie who nodded in Chica's direction "…for everything". The chicken put down the mop and stepped closer to him "Do you mean that?" she asked wit hope. He nodded and her eyes darted across the floor as if calculating something "Really?"

"Yes, yes I'm sorry… and… I almost forgot how pretty you are. Especially in this light," he said, a visible flush colouring his plum cheeks. Chica blushed "R-really? I… I almost forgot how tall you are, and how cute you are…" the chicken said, stepping closer until no space separated them, then they hugged.

"You wouldn't forget me, would you?" he asked his love, who replied "No, never".

Trixie smiled and felt a wave of happiness wash over her.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone… Seeya guys," she said slowly backing away and out of the doorway. She didn't notice whoever she had collided with until it had happened, she fell flat on her rear and everywhere ached.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there. Woopsie," the person said, helping her up. Once her vision steadied she saw the blackish panther animatronic, purple tie and purple eyes "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going," she said. He shrugged "Alright, but it was my fault" he joked.

She chuckled "Alright then… so who are you, I'm Trixie" she said. He smirked "My name's Pauly, I preform with Timmy and Princess". She was confused "Who's Princess?"

"A blue parrot animatronic, she wears a bib with a heart on it and bow on her feather crown. I trust you've met Timmy,"

"Yeah I have, he's nice and I think I just helped them get back together"

"Who? Oh Chica and Timmy, wait… they broke up?" Pauly asked.

"Mmm hmm, but now they're back together, so I'm happy if they're happy" the tigress said.

Pauly smiled "Yeah ok, so… wanna go talk?" he asked with a cheeky grin. She laughed "Ok… but just talking."

"Can't promise that,"

"You'd better, I've got claws…" she said, showing him her claws though small could deal damage. He pretended to be afraid of them "Oh nooooooooooo! Claws! Like I haven't got those," he said, showing her his claws. She fake punched his arm "Let's just go talk then mister bigshot".

"Grrrrr" he purred, walking with her. She smiled to herself, knowing this was only the beginning.

 _So this is what it's like to feel love._


End file.
